edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Lothlórien
Sshot0008 1413305553.jpg Sshot0006 1446283197.jpg Sshot0006 1445874621.jpg Sshot0005 1445874594.jpg Sshot0004 1446283172.jpg Sshot0003 1446283147.jpg Sshot0003 1445874541.jpg Sshot0002 1446283094.jpg Sshot0001 1413909394.jpg Mirkwoodunits 1406974970.jpg Lorienrangerrender 1412865821.jpg Legolasrender 1389449883.jpg Mirkwoodguard 1407072384.jpg Haldir 1450130099.jpg Grimbeorn 1444919051.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-48-29-507.jpg Edainsplashscreen 1437898645.jpg Chanteuse.jpg Carasgaladhonguard 1413908402.jpg 1422385736game2015-08df3.jpg Thranduilimage 1403345272.jpg Thranduilgifts 1435738983.jpg Thranduildeer 1437824941.jpg Tauriel 1404122171.jpg Sshot0009 1413305546.jpg Flinkbaum 1322812816.jpg Lothlórien is the only faction of the light without having a solid ring of walls, but wooden bridges that are connected to tree nodes. The fortress ring is open, but can be equipped at the nodes with different defensive extensions. Units, main functions and special systems are available in the citadel. With a total of 5 building plots, Lothlórien has a very small number of possible locations. On camp maps Lothlórien offers only 4 Building plots, but provides a bridge ring around the camp. Lorien tactics are situational and specializes in Hit & Run. Through various systems it is possible to acquire the units higher speeds, but has a weakness on the defensive. Lothlórien can recruit Beornings and Elves from Mirkwood on settlements Strategic points Castle The castle of Lothlórien is different from other factions because it doesn't have walls. The castle is equipped with 5 build plots around the citadel. All around the castle there is a chain of bridges and guard platforms that form a circle. Every building inside castle produces resources. Camp Camp has 4 build plots. All mechanisms function just like in fortress. However the camp does not have bridges linking the plots together. Outpost On the outpost you can select one of 2 buildings: Lothlórien outpost or Mirkwood outpost. From Mirkwood outpost you can train Mirkwood units as well as Legolas and Thranduil. If you choose Lothlórien outpost you can recruit heroes and units and can also improve it with upgrades. In the beginning, the player has a big tree house that can be improved with the several upgrades. Settlement On the settlement player can choose to build Ent Moot (grants access to ents), Mallorn trees (generates resources; can be improved by different upgrades) and Beorninger hut (recruits beornings and Grimbeorn; produces resources (the Beorninger-Hut have both the function of a resource building wth the ability Harvest Honey as well as the function of a troop building, but Beornings will be trained slower.). Buildings Units Heroes Galadriel Galadriel was the co-ruler and Lady of Lothlórien along with her husband, Lord Celeborn. However, neither she nor Celeborn took royal titles, as they only saw themselves as Guardians of Lothlórien. Celeborn Celeborn was the''' Lord of Lothlórien'. His wife was Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood. Celeborn was said to be one of the wisest Elvesin Middle-earth at the end of the Third Age. Rumil&Orophin '''Rumil and Orophin' guarded the border of the country to the west, at the time of the War of the Ring. Haldir Haldir was an Elf of Lothlórien, probably a Silvan Elf, and amarchwarden who guarded the forest's northern borders. Radagast the Brown Radagast the Brown also called Aiwendil 'was one of the five Wizards, or ''Istari. Radagast was mainly concerned with the well-being of the plant and animal worlds. Frodo '''Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins, was a Hobbit of the Shire in the Third Age. He was a Ring-bearer, best friend to Samwise Gamgee and one of the three Hobbits who sailed fromMiddle-earth to the Uttermost West at the end of the Third Age. Sam Samwise Gamgee, also known as Sam, was a Hobbit of the Shire. He was Frodo Baggins' gardener and best friend. Sam proved himself to be Frodo's closest and most dependable companion, the most loyal of the Fellowship of the Ring. Treebeard Treebeard, also known as Fangorn, was the oldest of the Ents still left in Middle-earth, an ancient tree-like being who is a sort of "shepherd of trees". Quickbeam Bregalad, known mainly as Quickbeam, was a middle-aged Ent at the time of the War of the Ring. He wasn't as old as Treebeard, as he can be described as quite young. He guarded the Rowan trees, as he resembled as a rowan himself. Grimbeorn Grimbeorn also known as Grimbeorn the Old was Beorn's son. He took over as chieftain of the Beornings after his father's death. Sub-factions Mirkwood Once you have captured outpost, you can choose to either build Lothlórien outpost or Mirkwood outpost. ''' Buildings Units Heroes Tauriel She is a SilvanWood-Elf of Mirkwood, as well as a captain of the Elven guard ofThranduil's Woodland Realm. Legolas '''Legolas was a Sindarin elf who was part of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Third Age. As he was the son of the Elvenking Thranduilof Mirkwood, Legolas was a Prince of the Woodland Realm a messenger, and a master bowman. Thranduil Thranduil, son of Oropher, was an Elven king who ruled over theWoodland Realm in the Second and Third Ages. Though inherently cautious, he eventually committed his kingdom to fighting Sauron in the War of the Ring. Upgrades Spellbook Horns of the Nōldor (1pp) Temporarily + 25% attack and fear resistance for targeted ally troops. Elven wood (1pp) ''' Creates lush terrain where ally units gain + 25% armor. '''Enshrouding mist (1pp) Friendly units within the mist become sealthed. Guards of Mirkwood (3pp) Temporarily summons Tauriel and 2 troop of Border Guards of Mirkwood (!! In Mirkwood 6 player map summons only 3 troop of Border Guards). Mystical stream (3pp) All units in target area become paralyzed for a short time. Arrow storm (2pp) Rains down a storm of arrows at the target location. Light of the White Lady (2pp) Permanently decrease the cooldown times os Spellbook Powers by 25% /Passive ability/. Elbereth Gilthoniel (6pp) Cancels Freezing Rain or Darkness Summon eagle allies (7pp) Summons Gwaihir and 2 giant eagles to the battlefield for a short time. Radagast the Brown (7pp) Summons Radagast the Brown in 1 of 3 different forms to the battlefield for a short time. Star of Ealendril (10pp) Summons the light of the Star of Ealendril. The light can be moved freely, and will rapidly heal allies while blinding enemies, reducing their damage to only 1% while they are beneath it. Rain of the Valar (10pp) The Valar release their grief for the inhabitants of Middle - Earth, causing a torrential rainstorm which heavily damages enemy units in wide radius. Upgrades External links Category:Elves Category:Lothlórien Category:Good Faction Category:Playable Faction